


Alone

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Garibaldi-centric fic, set sometime in season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;) 

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

He said next time there was a problem, to talk to him about it, to not try and fight the battle alone. But when the time came, when I needed help…a friend…he wasn't there. I guess it wasn't his fault; he had to go and do whatever he had to wherever he had to do it, but that didn't make things any easier for me. It took me a long time to like Sheridan, and longer to trust him, not like with…*him.* Damn, I can't even use his name. He left me and I goddamn hate him for it.

He should have been here, should have been here to help me. Him I would have trusted. Even after everything I've been through, I would have trusted him because of everything we went through. But he left me, he left us all, to do something goddamn heroic, like I knew he would. Looks like he got to go out in a blaze of glory after all.

Why couldn't he have just stayed here, fought back, stayed with the ones who really needed him? I frown and try not to swear. What am I saying? I don't need him; I don't need anyone. Can't trust anyone. Hell, can't even trust myself now.

He said I didn't have to fight the battle alone. But I do. Because he's not here, and there's no one else I can rely on. I'm alone, and it's all because of him.

FIN


End file.
